memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Persist1
Use Preview! As an aside, when editing pages (such as the one you worked on), you should make heavy use of the 'Show Preview' button at the bottom. You'll find that you'll catch a lot of your errors with that one. Glad to have you join us! -- Sulfur 13:14, 30 April 2006 (UTC) re: Null'd article talk pages, etc Most of these talk pages are empty because there is really little (if anything) to discuss on many of them. When something comes up to discuss, it's often dealt with in the logical place (the talk page :) ). Oh, to create "new discussions" on a talk page, just hit the little + button at the top (often between 'edit this page' and 'history'. In terms of being a bit skittish, just take a bit of time to read through some of the manuals/policies/what-have-you mentioned above in the writeup there, and you should find yourself much more comfortable with the way things work. At a glance on the episode summary done thus far, looks alright. Renegade54 will likely be around (again) to give it a once over (he tends to copyedit a lot of stuff around here), as will a few others I'm certain. Hope to see more additions from you too. -- Sulfur 13:52, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Through the Looking Glass Just so you know, I responded on my talk page - conversation pages on Wikis tend to get fragmented, so I like to keep things on a single page. :P --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:07, 2 May 2006 (UTC) Picture titles In regards to your recent image uploads from , please title them more descriptively than just the episode name, as per our Page naming policy. For examples, see some of the other images on the site. - AJ Halliwell 01:17, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Your questions ("Civil Defense") Hi, I responded to your questions on AJHalliwell's talk page, as he is not awake ATM. In addition, I have not seen Vedek Dukat active on MA since I registered in June. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:59, 3 September 2006 (UTC) thumbnail vs thumb FYI, both of these work to create a thumbnail img. Thumb is just a touch quicker to write. ;) -- Sulfur 17:08, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Minor followup. I reformatted the quotes you'd added so that they matched the format of the other 700-odd episodes on here. Nothing major, just putting the line breaks at the end of lines (rather than the start), and breaking up the highlighting on quote crediting a bit. Just an FYI. -- Sulfur 18:05, 4 September 2006 (UTC) RE: Revolution (physics) It escapes me how you can create an article yet tag it with a . For future reference, please do not create new articles unless you are able or willing to cite it. Addionally, many of your newly created articles have been borderline dictionary entries, we really prefer to avoid that unless you can manage to turn out something remarkably well referenced and an article that is likewise as thorough (ie life span) so as to not require "pna-cites", "stubs", etc. With that said, thanks for your contributions. --Alan del Beccio 20:41, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Images Hi there. The wiki software used here allows to resize images, simply by adding a pixel size in their link. This is described here: . This means that it is not necessary to create duplicate images in different sizes (as, for example, File:Icon obrien sisko photo jennifer looking glass.jpg). Also, please note that images in articles should generally be included as a "thumb" without any specific size, as that allows users to choose a thumbnail size they prefer. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 17:28, 9 September 2006 (UTC) :The file I uploaded last night I created as a deliberate thumbnail made because, as it turns out, the aspect ratio on some of my captures (including the one I wanted to use on my userpage) is slightly off (3:2 instead of 4:3). At some point I'd like to go back and replace all of the b0rked caps. *sigh* Persist1 00:00, 10 September 2006 (UTC) In that case, the best solution would be to upload a correct version using the same filename, which would then replace the old image instead of being another copy. Anyway, the "icon" version of that image is up for deletion, and I just wanted to tell you the reasons why. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 10:57, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::I put it up for deletion, and wish to apologize for not telling you myself. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:00, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Why can't you? What is it that you can't do? You put on the deletion template for your images, then took it off saying "I guess I can't do that...". What was the problem? Perhaps I can help. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:05, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :I went ahead and nominated all of the images you specifically listed for you (none from "Abandoned"). Actually, you don't have to be an admin (in fact, I'm not an admin myself, just an normal user like yourself) to nominate anything for deletion. Adding the template does not do it on its own. You then have to go to Memory Alpha:Files for deletion and create the new discussion for the nomination yourself. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:24, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Oh, you mean that the template did not show "this comment was added by:" and then your username automatically? Yeah, it doesn't do that, you have to add "--~~~~" after the template on your own. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:31, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Voting Hi, Persist. Just letting you know for future reference and in response to your comment at votes for deletion that everyone's vote counts. Anyone can vote as long as they are registered users with at least 15 ligitimate, non-minor edits under their belt and have been in existence for at least one week prior to a page being listed for deletion. Even if a user doesn't meet these requirements, they may still vote if they were the article's original author. Therefore, whether you're a new user or have been here for some time (which you have), you are entitled to vote since you are the author of the page. So with those rules in mind, don't ever think you're vote isn't "worth a damn". ;) Anyways, to learn more about the deletion process, check out the . See ya around! --From Andoria with Love 05:18, 11 September 2006 (UTC) shakespeare my apologies for not getting back to you sooner. i went on a month hiatus without notice. anyway, i checked to see that you found the reference and reinserted the shakespeare tidbit. i'm glad to see this project is still alive. (tyger 18:13, 6 November 2006 (UTC)) Eplinks Template Hey Persist1, just a heads-up after seeing your edits on Torture. For links to episodes, you should use the following template: which will give: If you're not citing the series, just use e in place of the series abbreviation. Hope this helps. – Cleanse 23:07, 31 January 2008 (UTC)